PAW Patrol Playing Game
by 10000reasons
Summary: A stand-alone compilation series of the PAW patrol's lives in an RPG world. Read the tails of a ranger, watchman, theif, wayfaring alchemist, hunter, engineer, scoundrel, champion, scout, and perhaps many more as they life the life they have been given in a mystical world. (I will continue PAWS on Christmas. Sooner if the stars are in position. Count on it.)
1. The Ranger

As a ranger, Ryder had considered patrolling the wilds something of a duty. Rangers never truly belonged anywhere. They only wandered and took occasional jobs. Ryder was no different. He wandered helped when he was asked and returned to the wilds. The only difference Ryder had truly prided himself in was that he never took the roads for long. He enjoyed the pathless ways filled with mystery and unseen land. Or, at least, land that no one bothered to see. He often found the greater journeys that way. But like a turn of a coin this day would prove him wrong.

He was low on supplies. The closest town was, perhaps, two miles. "It'll be best to start that journey now," he said to his ever faithful horse. Vos was his name. A name his friend gave him. Ryder was unsure why being his fellow ranger never told him his reason. However, the black horse would simply keep the name and go by nothing. But he was quite smart as a horse to be sure. "Come along, back to the roads."

Vos whinnied and turned around without a tug or a lead from Ryder and trotted to the road himself. As I said, he was quite intelligent for a horse. Ryder often wondered if he was truly a horse. Perhaps Vos was a cursed man who wanted to be a horse. Perhaps he accepted to be a horse. Or perhaps Vos was truly that intelligent and he would be yet another unsolved mystery of nature. Regardless, Vos knew exactly where to go and knew his friends and enemies. The journey was nearly done, the town in sight beyond the horizon, when suddenly Vos stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked.

Vos did not move. His ears twitched and turned. He grunted quietly.

Ryder knew what this meant. "What do you hear?"

Still Vos did nothing. He turned his head towards the forest they had nearly left. Another path was not far.

"Is it bandits?" Ryder asked. He knew when Vos was alert like this he could heard danger. His ears were much more astute than a common horse or man.

Vos bobbed his head three times with a quiet whine. Ryder smiled. "Then let's see what trouble we can prevent. Find them."

Vos turned fearlessly and lead his rider towards the forest and to the attack. They could see just barely as a caravan was being robbed and a man and two woman were being harassed.

"Hold still!" Shouted a bandit, "Or I will cut your arm!" He hand,Ed the poor young souls roughly as she struggled and kicked him just right. He stumbled back and his friends laughed at him. "I thought you said you were holding her!"

"Only her arms, fool!" Laughed his friend. A can do nothing for her legs unless you use a rope."

"Let go of me!" She shouted, "for the love of all things holy let go and stop this!"

"Be silent Katie! Don't provoke them!" Pleaded the older woman.

The man was gagged and roped, but he fought with all his strength to stop them from touching his daughter and wife.

"Well, it seems like a civilized bunch," Ryder jested, "come on." Vos trotted forth without a sound or detest. "Good evening gentlemen."

The bandits, six of them, looked at Ryder as he approached. Some of them pointed their blades two other had pointed their bows. The one with the girl in hand lifted his knife to her neck. They stared at him hostilely.

"Leave, Ranger, this isn't your business," said the one who had threatened Katie earlier.

"No, it isn't," Ryder agreed. "I was only trying to get by if you would let me. The other ways take miles and will only add to my trip."

"No! Please! Help us!" The girl begged in tears. "We've done nothing wrong by them, please they will kill us!"

Ryder cleared his throat and said as to ignore her, "Ah, if you were going to gag her, would now not be best?"

"What? You..." a cloth was forced in her mouth she looked upon the ranger with spit.

The bandit grinned at her then frowned at him. "If you want to pass do so quickly. Hurry, before we change our minds!"

"Of course, friend of course, no need to shout. Come Vos, let's...pass."

Ryder passed them up until he heared the bows slowly relax when he said, "You know, I think I change my mind." It a split second, Ryder's bow was drawn and two arrows released taking out the two bowman. He jumped off from Vos who had turned quickly and changed and kicked a bandit. Ryder drew another arrow and killed the bandit holding Katie. A third arrow was drawn as he landed and the bandits stopped moving. "Move and this next one will be for you. Leave and drop everything you have."

The bandits looked at each other. Reluctantly, they listened. Katie watched in relief. She had always knew a ranger would never turn his back upon the suffering. Once the Bandits were empty handed Ryder had approached and threatened them once more, "If you want to pass do so quickly. Hurry, before I change my mind."

The bandits listened and passed without another word or movement. They took off at a run as Ryder watched them. "Keep an eye on them, would you, Vos?"

Vos bobbed his head and stomped on the path. He watched for the bandits movement. Ryder in turn took out his knife and romped Katie's gag. "I do apologize for that. If I had tried anything earlier none of us would probably had survived.

"Thank you so much all the same," Katie smiled. "I am Katie. This is my mother Myrtle and my father, James."

"It is nice to meet you," Ryder smiled cutting her loose. "You and your family." Ryder removed Myrtle's gag and cut her ropes.

"Bless you, Ranger. We thought you would pass us by for sure!" She cried.

"A ranger dies not turn away from trouble. No matter the numbers. Had there been too many I would have improvised. You'd be amazed how clumsy the bandits can be. They are no army. Fortunately..." Ryder released James and helped him too his feet. "We only had six. Of course, do not forget to thank Vos for his efforts. He is the one who found you."

Katie approached Vos who turned for only a second from watching the roads. "And He was very brave and loyal to have fought beside you and lead you here to us. You must be a gift to your master." She smiled as she pet Vos.

"Friend," Ryder corrected, "The way I see it, he is a gift indeed, but mostly a friend. Though all friends are gifts, aren't they?"

"Please, What is your name, Ranger?" Asked James. "Who do we owe are lives?"

"If it is a debt to pay that you must know then I shall not answer. It is not honorable that a ranger keep debts in his pocket for profit. Come now, town is nearby. I will take you there and then leave you...I have much ground to cover."

"Of course, thank you, ranger." James bowed. Katie however looked at him oddly.

Ryder whistled. "Vos, come now. Lead us there." Vos trotted over and Ryder mounted him. He rode behind them as they got their caravan in motion. There horses were startled but unable to run in the attack. Now they were calm and ready for work. As they continued their journey Katie sat at the back of the caravan. She continued to talk with Ryder along the way.

"So, how much ground have you covered, Ranger?"

Ryder lifted his eyebrows and thought for a few seconds. She could not see this because if his hood. "Well, I suppose no less then two hundred miles."

"Where do you come from?" She Asked now leaning in the gate of the caravan.

"The southern badlands," Ryder replied, "I was raised there for a time. I am traveling north to meet a friend. He did not say why. Just that he needed my help."

"Have you met others like us?"

Ryder shook his head, "No, you were the first sign of trouble. But I don't take roads or paths. I prefer to travel the wilds."

"What have you seen in the wilds?" Katie had grown curious of this Ranger now. There was something different about him. It that she had many many rangers to know, but unlike the few she met he was different in some way.

Ryder shrugged and looked away. "There is too much to explain. It is best seen with your own eyes."

Katie turned to see what he was looking at. The sun was setting behind the distant mountain is the north. "Then perhaps one day...I will. But I am no fighter, I cannot protect myself like you."

Ryder faced her. She could just barely see him smile. "There is no shame in living peacefully. Don't let it restrict you from visiting different places. Bandit attacks are not so common as you like to think."

She smiled back. "I hope you are right."

"I am a ranger, why wouldn't I be?"

A few seconds later they heard James call. "We are close to town now!"

Ryder rode to the front. "Good, it will be nice to settle down for a moment."

"Why don't you come to our inn?" Myrtle offered, "Stay for the night and depart tomorrow."

"It is the least we can do," James agreed.

"I suppose," Ryder replied after some thought.

"Wonderful," James smiled. "The please, follow us."

They entered into town and traveled some ways before stopping beside the Porter inn. And elderly man greeted them and shook hands with James.

"I thought you would come back today, thought you are later than expected."

James apologized. "I'm sorry, my friend, I was held up by bandits. This ranger saved us before it was too late."

"Good heavens," Said the man, "Bandits? I am very thankful for you, Ranger. What should we call you?"

"Ranger is fine." Ryder replied. The man looked at him oddly. "It is a custom that we remain anonymous, forgive me. We prefer our reputation be shared in our community as to encourage people's support for all of rather than one of us." Katie struggled to carry some supplies in as she passed by. "Allow me." Ryder took it from her before she had hurt herself.

"Thank you," She smiled, "Please, this way."

Katie led him to the kitchen where they met an excited little boy. "Is that a ranger, Katie?"

"Yes, Alex, he rescued us along the way home," Katie replied with a smile. "He agreed to stay the night."

"Wow, a real ranger!" He exclaimed. "I'm Alex, I want to be a ranger some day too." Alim extended his hand to Ryder.

Ryder took it and smiled, "A pleasure to meet you. Why be a ranger? There are many other things to study rather than land and travel."

"My grandpa says rangers are keepers of the peace. They aren't as good as nights but... I'm not a noble, so I can't be one. But maybe one day I can make our name noble and become one anyway."

"That is an ambitious dream," Ryder smiled, "I pray you don't give it up. It is rare to find ambition anywhere in these lands nowadays."

"Really think so? Thanks." Alex smiled scratching his head.

"That's enough ambition for one day, Alex. Go take this to the costumers." Katie said handing him a tray of three mugs. Despite Alex's size, he handled the tray well with a single hand.

"Yes Katie. Good bye, ranger." Then Alex was gone.

Katie giggled. "He's dreams of many things. Mostly that which is impossible."

"If we didn't have anyone to dream the impossible none of it would have been made possible." Ryder replied.

Ryder joined the inn costumers at the tables to take his place as a costumer himself. Vos was being well taken care of outside. While he waited for his food he had been reviewing his map. Alex had come to join him and the two shared a long talk together about the duties and lifestyle of a Ranger. Night had come and the inn fell quiet. Ryder was alone with a single candlelight. He had only three ales this night, but he had with him a forth that he barely touched. He spent most of the evening plotting his path and marking his discoveries. Soon he could hear light footsteps coming from behind him. He looked back and Katie was still dressed but her feet were bare.

"I thought you were still up. Do all rangers stay so late at night?" She asked as she placed her candle on a table. She sat next to him still unable to see his face.

"It is common, yes," he replied softly to keep the quiet if the night.

She was running out of questions to ask him. At least those that weren't personal. She couldn't fight it anymore. He was often reserved from what she could tell but she wanted to know him. She had to. "Why do you wear your hood for so long? Would it not be more comfortable to let it down?"

Ryder stared at her and looked back at his map. "It's another custom we tend to live by."

"Your customs seem almost no different than a thief," she giggled.

Ryder couldn't help but see she was right. The hood, the anonymousness. It all was little different than a thief.

"Please remove your hood." She pleaded.

Ryder saw no harm in it now. He fought with himself a moment but found courage to abandon custom for one night. He removed his hood and looked in her eyes with a piercing gaze she did not expect. She could not say a word. "Am I that ugly or perhaps you think I wear a mask as well."

Katie shook her head, "No! Not at all. You look..." she could not describe him lest she embarrass herself with a lack for poetry. "I had never thought such fairness existed with a man."

Ryder lifted his eyes in surprise. A smile crept onto his face. "I do not think that I would compare to a knight though." He chuckled a little at himself.

"Yet..." Katie turned away. "You are so much more handsome than any knight I have seen. I have seen more knights than rangers and have found them all lacking when compared to you." Katie and Ryder both were shy. He had not heard a woman call him that and she had no understanding why she had to insist in her point.

"I thank you. But I think you are far more fair than I."

Katie blushed. "You think me to be fair?"

Ryder looked at her once again. He asked himself the same question. He gazed at her, her skin pale, her eyes blue, and hair blond. She was far more than fair. "I could say you were but still be called a liar."

Katie giggled and asked, "Why is that?"

Ryder was silent for a moment. Finally he would answer, "Because you are beautiful."

Katie's smile disappeared. They stared at each other with what the candlelight provided and leaned closer together. As second passed and they moved closer. It had seemed too long that their lips had finally met.

In the morning, Ryder had shared a quick meal with them them stepped outside. "I thank you for your hospitality. It was very kind and if the best I have had."

James bowed, "Thank you again, ranger. Please com back anytime. You are always welcome."

"I won't forget it," Ryder bowed back and gave Katie one last smile. "Farewell."

He lead Vos away on foot through the town. Katie watched as his image shrank. Finally she took off running towards him. "Ranger! Ranger wait!"

Ryder turned and asked, "What can I do for you, my lady?"

She stood there unsure of what to say. "You...will you...um, you will return won't you ranger?"

Ryder chuckled. "Call me Ryder."

Katie widened her eyes. Did he say his name?

"Take my name, as promise that I will return. That way you will recognize me better."

"Ryder," She echoed his name. It sounded so strong. So fitting for a ranger like him. "I will...be safe...and thank you." She gripped his hand and brought it to her heart to kiss. He did the same before she could let go and kissed hers.

"Until we meet again." He smiled. He mounted Vos and clicked his tongue. Katie smiled at the ranger. She waved and again wished him good luck as he disappeared into the town to gather supplies and leave. He did have plenty of ground to cover after all.


	2. The Watchman

Chase had been staring at the same horizon for six hours. His watch was at its end but his relief had yet to show up this morning. Still, despite the nip of cold weather, the gurgling if his stomach, and the soreness of his feet, he remained vigilantly on watch. As a watchman of Flora, a name rather Ironic for its constant cold weather, he was responsible to watch for any threat coming from the distance. One opening would be all it took. A minute of sleep, a wink of rest, or a guard dropped and he could miss the very threat that burns Flora to the ground. So no matter his discomfort he had to stay vigilant. He hugged himself with his cloak and exhaled.

"It won't be long now," He told himself. This watchtower had been the bane of his existence since he had volunteered for the town watch. He kept his eyes on the horizon, refusing to look away. Then at last he heard it. A voice other than his own, lest he had gone mad with the cold.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. There was a slight mishap and I went to the wrong tower. Have you been waiting long, Chase?"

Chase turned to face him as to listen but once he had finished Chase returned to the horizon. "It's been still. There have been no additional orders while I was posted. Are you established?"

The relief sat on the watchtower's stone wall and replied, "Yes, I can take it from here. Go and get some food. The stew should still be hot and they have ale in stock again."

Chase smiled and his eyes closed. His imagination thought of both and could only assist so well to recall the taste of the food and drink. "At last, the beer had been too bitter for my taste. Good luck on your watch."

His relief nodded and put his eyes to the horizon. Chase climbed down from the watchtower ladder and down the stare cases then into the town roads. He hugged himself all through the cold trip to the barracks. The town's streets were rather quiet because if it. It was coming to winter soon and the townsfolk only stepped outside if they had to. The rest would stay close to their warm hearth. As for Chase and those who served with him, they remained ever vigilantly on duty to keep the town as peaceful as they were. Chase groaned at the sound of his stomach again.

"Only second's more, Chase, you're almost there," He comforted himself. Chase sighed in relief as he saw the door to the barracks. He climbed the slippery stone stairs and finally entered the warmth of the only place he could find rest away from home. It was then he realized he had lost the feeling in his legs. The rest of the men off duty were quietly drinking and laughing. It was never too loud inside the barracks since there weren't many of them. There was maybe six watchtowers, one for each edge of town and two for the main—and only— men in each twenty four hour day would man these towers. He was often placed at the western most tower. The furthest one from the barracks. Chase shook off his cloak and rubbed his hands together. Though they were gloved the gloves were not meant for warmth's sake. They were only so he could better grip his sword. His gloves came off as well. He placed them in his belt and warmed himself by the fire.

"There's still some stew if you'd like it, Chase," A watchman informed him.

Chase looked at the cast iron pot and smiled at it. "Thank you." He stood up and grabbed a clean bowl right near the fire. He took the ladle and stirred the pot a bit then took some of the soup into his bowl. He then grabbed a spoon and placed it on a nearby table. Afterwards, he got a mug and poured himself some ale and returned to his meal. After this, it would be a goodnight's sleep and a repeat of today. He sighed thinking of yet another late six hour shift but his head shook the thought away and wouldn't allow it to spoil his meal. The one thing to look forward to in a day. Talk was of the usual today. Rumors of a mythical creature in the forest, a criminal on the loose, or a sighting if a behemoth in other lands or leviathan in near waters. All of it, to the watchmen, was just another tale to comfort their repetitive and never changing life style. Talk of rumors and conjecture was the only source of entertainment to them. Chase didn't usually take part of the conversations being he never had a day shift off the towers. While some men, like himself, manned the towers, others were in town patrolling the front and back of the streets. Thus they always came back with another rumor to tell. Chase liked to listen, nothing more.

Soon, he finished his meal and decided it was time to return home. "Well, Thank you for your entertaining stories, gentlemen. I am returning home to get some rest. I have another watch this afternoon. Good day to you all."

"Good day, Chase," they replied.

Chase stepped outside the door with test another sigh and moved to return home. But shouting from the distance caught his attention. He looked to his right and could see something, he thought, but he wasn't sure what. Then It was obvious as the shouting became clearer. "Stop that thief! She's getting away!"

Chase was too fatigued to understand what was running directly at him but it hit him once he had been used as a stepping stool to climbed the roof of the barracks. Bows shot and forced Chase to duck.

He looked up at the thief in surprise as she smiled down and him. "Thank you."

Chase growled and ran after her as she made her way upon rooftop to rooftop. He had to stop her some how. He climbed some stairs to run a cross the wall he was closing in on one of the watchtowers. He opened the door so he could pass through only to be supervised yet again by her.

"Oops!" She tried to duck under him but he kicked her back and entrapped her.

"I have you now, thief," he said to her, "Return you goods and come quietly or face justice by the sword." His sword drew and pointed at her to keep her in place.

"Have you rehearsed that or did you come up with that on the fly?" She asked cocking her head.

Chase tried to make out her face but her hood blocked his view. "Well...I...oof!" He felt both her legs impact his chest as she used him to spring up and over some guards that had barged in from the other side. He impacted the wall and coughed. The guards tripped over him and landed just outside the other door. "Tricky little thing, isn't she?" He said to himself while getting up and picking up his sword. He ran after her this time joining her on the roofs. She thought she had lost the guard by now and slowed down. But when she turned she saw him charging her. Needless to say she started running faster. "Get back here!"

"That's very counterproductive of what I am trying to do here!" She shot back.

Chase growled again and kept jumping the roofs until she had made a jump that he knew impossible for him. The length was almost inhuman! He stopped himself before he could fall and watched her once again tease him. This frustrated him more. He looked around for another way. As the thief dodged arrows, she had gained yet another advantage over him by the distance. Then disappeared to the ground. Chase, having barely been able to keep track of her joined her and started searching the back ally ways. They were empty. Empty and quiet. He slowly walked the slim gaps and listened for her. The sound of a bucket being mocked over got his attention and a cloaked figure was there. "You!" He shouted at the figure. "Remove your hood and look at me."

The figure seemed surprised. They were shaking.

"Quickly now!" He ordered his sword pointed at it.

It made a motion with its hands and then pulled back its hood. It was only and old woman. She smiled briefly and asked, "Have I done something wrong watchman?"

He sighed and put his sword down. "No madam, I simply thought you were someone else."

The woman softly laughed then frowned. "Behind you!"

He turned quickly and the thief cursed under her breath. She took off running once again. He followed her all the way to the main gate where she had beaten him to the gate guards. She was struggling with them To prevent them from closing the drawbridge. Unfortunately for her two of them were already at work. She finished wrestling with the first two and threw in If their Spears at the draw bridges control. In addition she threw two darts it the guards. They passed out almost immediately. Chase had nearly made it to her but she jumped off the ledge and landed perfectly on a steed. Once again, she had teased Chase, this time with a kiss blown to him and she took off. Chase looked out from the wall to watch her leavening. He hadn't given up yet. He ran down the steps and confiscated a horse from the stable then rode after her. The distance was immense but Chase was not willing to give up while he could still see her. Somehow, he was catching up. She looked back to see this and pushed her horse harder.

The chase lead into the woods. She took a path seemingly uncharted but somehow distinguishable. He had known many of the roads surrounding the town but this one was unfamiliar. She was only so far ahead. Any wrong move and he would lose her. Fortune was on his side. She tried to make a jump over a tree with her horse but it was unable to make it and tripped. She toppled over with it. They laid their, the horse whining and trying to recover and she taking off in a run. Chase, smartly dismounted and ran after her. In a place where there was nothing but ground and trees she had found her disadvantage. He was accustomed to the ground more-so than her and was thus faster in a full sprint. Finally, he managed to get close enough to tackles her. They rolled down hill a while and separated at the bottom. Her hood had come off, showing him her face. He drew his blade and pointed it at her cornering her against a tree. When he took time to see her he had froze.

She was beautiful. Beyond any woman he'd seen in the town or any traveler coming from another land. It was obvious to him she could steal more than just a trinket or treasure. "Now, you will return those goods and come quietly for your crimes. This time you have nowhere to go."

"Don't be so certain," She sneered suddenly drawing a sickle and nocking his sword away from her. She pulled out a dagger in her other hand and took a fighting position. He waited for her to attack, but instead she ran. He ran after her once again. She turned to see his progress but suddenly the ground disappeared. She screamed as she nearly had fallen to her death. A branch was her only saving grace. She looked down into s ravine where a frozen over river was. Chase leaned over to see her hanging into a tree branch for her life. De didn't have time to consider her crimes, she was in danger.

Chase fell to his stomach and reached as far as he could. "Grab on! Unless you wish to take your chance from the fall. If that doesn't kill you, the cold will."

She looked up at him almost pleading for help that was already being offered. She reached up as far as she could. Their finger tips were touching. "You need to reach lower!"

He looked around and found nothing. Instead, he implanted his dagger into the ground, anchored by a tree root and jumped over the side. "Here!"

She reached and grabbed his hand. The branch she held into snapped. She screamed as she fell but his hold was tight. She looked up at him as he pulled her up just enough so she could hoist herself up. He tried to do the same but his dagger slipped and he was forced to grab onto what ever ledge he had. She ran off before he could blink. He sighed and groaned. "Typical of a thief." Suddenly a rope had tapped him, getting his attention.

"Grab on! Hurry before the ledge gives!" She called. She had wrapped the rope around a tree and handed the access to him. He grabbed it and pulled himself up then sighed in relief as he made it to solid ground.

"Whew, Thank you." He said as she leaned against the tree.

"Likewise," she replied. She sat down at the base of the tree and tried to catch her breath. "Why did you do that? Isn't the penalty of thievery death depending on the extent of their crimes?"

He chuckled and replied, "By the sword or public execution. Not by a fall or freezing to death... N-not that I believe you deserve such...I-I was just."

"Shh," she put a finger up and smiled. "I knew what you meant. I know your kind. Honorable and kind. A rare breed in places like this. Hmph, I should only wish to be so lucky if I ever get caught again."

Chase stood up. "Not without returning what you have stolen. You saved my life; I saved yours. We are even on that account, but if you wish to go, I will not let you do so..."

"Just take it," she threw the bag of stollen treasures at him and crossed her arms. Chase wanted to smile. Was she pouting? "It's not like he deserves that stuff anymore than K do. I worked harder for it."

"And he bought it. It was rightfully his by the law."

"You don't know that," She grinned. She stood up and started to walk around him. "He could...be a thief like me? Maybe he got it from...the black market! Or perhaps...he stole it from a friend of mine. I am only stealing what has already been stolen by one account." Her smile had become innocent but as much as it urged him to do so, Chase refused to give her what she wanted.

"As far as I am aware, it belongs to him. I will not play judge nite jury of who gets what, if it was rightfully his by our town's law..."

"But do you really know that?" She was a little too close for his comfort. For all he knew she took something from him. Why was she so... no, this was a thief trick. He wasn't falling for it.

"No, until I have evidence to bring to judgment that he is a thief, I will return these things to him. You should be on your way."

The thief frowned and huffed. Chase picked up the stolen items and turned to face her. "Who are you anyway?"

She acted almost insulted. "What? You haven't heard of me?"

Chase cocked his eyebrows. "In a way isn't that a good thing to you?"

She thought about it and grinned at him. "I suppose it is, isn't it? Well, If I tell you my name with the promise of secrecy not to tell my...little business you will swear yourself to secrecy not to tell another watchman, won't you?"

Chase didn't see why not. He couldn't see her keeping that word being she was a thief but she did save his life. Maybe she could be trusted. "I'm not sure if..."

"Oh come on, it won't hurt." She smiled, "Here, I'll start. I am Skye. And you?"

Chase looked at her hand and slowly accepted it, "Chase of Flora."

Skye's grin widened. "Chase, is it? That's a nice name. I will remember you. Promise to remember me?"

"It's hard not to," Chase replied with a shrug.

Skye giggled, "You flatter me, watchman of Flora. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other more often. Well, I have to leave. You do too, I think. So, I bid you good day. Farewell." Chase was puzzled that she didn't move. She stared at him and waited. "I said farewell."

He shook his head and began to leave. Once in a while looking back. What did she mean "see each other more often"? He looked back one more time to see she had disappeared. He hummed to himself and continued on his way. "Skye..." That was her name. It was beautiful. Maybe seeing her again would not be so much of a curse. In a way, he looked forward to it. But for now, he had to return to town.


	3. The Thief

Skye twirled her sickle as she was waiting for Godard. Godard was the contract boss of the..."business" she was apart of. As a business woman, patience was not her strong suit. However her work was well known as she had always delivered her product with complete costumer satisfaction. Never got caught, never harmed the merchandise, and never late to deliver. If you wanted it at a certain time, she would negotiate if she could and compromise for the impossible jobs. However she was, regardless, impatient. Especially if it came to pay. Her only catch to working was paying upfront. No money? No product. She would keep it until she was payed. It was a lesson she learned after being double crossed three times. Nine of them survived, but she didn't want to take chances becoming a vengeful hunter rather than a thief...well business woman. Thief was a strong word for her line of work. Though it was absolutely true.

The wait had begun to kill her now. She put her sickle away and growled. "How long does he plan on making me wait here! It's been an hour now! Godard ought to start paying me extra for making me wait. I could be pulling the castle heist with Phoebe and Warlick right now! But no-o, Godard decides I need to stay here and do something boring!" She stepped out on the balcony of the three house. The village was just treehouses connected to each other by bridges of rope and wood or wood alone. Some were taller or higher located and others were slightly the opposite. The only thing the villagers had in common though was their criminal past and standing charges. Thievery or relation to those guilty thereof. Being related wasn't actually a crime, of course, but it tended to cause constant visits from the law.

Skye chuckled to herself as she entertained herself in her head, thinking back to some poor fool's ruined reputation as she had conned him out of his business. Tip for business owners, don't cheat your workers. You never know what ties they have. "Life is full of lemons. You only have so much room for lemonade." She walked back inside of the tree house and helped herself to an apple and some dry wine. She sat on a window seal and set her snacks on a nearby table. Once she was settled, she took her apple and her dagger and started cutting bites out.

"You gonna pay me for those?" She heard behind her. Godard, she thought she could smell him coming in.

She didn't turn around to face him or acknowledge him in any way. She wouldn't for a junket or two. He needed to wait. She instead shaved another bite off and sipped some of her wine. Once both were swallowed she let out a satisfied breath and continued.

"Are you deaf now?" He asked her seeing if his jab would turn her attention. It didn't. He sighed and took out a bow and arrow. Never liked her anyway. He fired the arrow straight at her head knowing full well the consequences of his actions. But he could live with them. The two never got along.

His arrow flew sat her head but she moved just in time and moved her apple in front of the arrows path. It slipped right threw and flew awkwardly out the window and tumbled down to the ground. She look at her apple and gave a smile of satisfaction. The core of the apple had been cleanly removed and there wasn't a seed in sight. She put her dagger away and bit into it with a nice crunch. Godard clicked his younger and sighed. Maybe another time. "You owe me fire that apple. And that wine. For now, let's talk about your job shall we? Or are you so busy with eating that your intelligence can't focus on both?"

Skye swung herself over to face him and replied, "So impatient. Why don't you just wait an hour and we'll talk all bout it then? Hmm? Or maybe you have something to do. No, stay here, I have something for you. I'll be right back." She started towards the door.

"Skye! The job!" He scolded. "Do you want to get payed or not?"

Skye leaned up against the door and replied, "You know what? I could have been twice as rich with this heist I could be doing with a couple of REAL thieves right now but you decided to pull me for this shtick you call a job. So tell you what, I'll give you three seconds to tell me what it is before I take my sickle and harvest your blood for vampire trades!" As he thought, he waited too long. Now she was cranky.

"For about a hundred thousand gold I think you can stand nit flaunting about with your friends." He grinned as he saw her eyes pop.

"A-a hundred...thousand? What possibly could the job be for me to get..."

"For anyone right now, actually, your obviously not interested," he chuckled. "Go on, I'm sure your friends haven't started the heist yet. You could catch up with them. I'll get Baron to do it."

Skye snickered. "Baron? You want to trust him with the job? Please, Vixen would throw you off the side of Cloud manor before you could explain why you messed up on purpose. Baron has a long streak of failures and you would send him to do an expensive job over sending me. Think with your brain not your ass, Godard."

Godard hated it when she was right. If Vixen did find out—and she would, usually immediately— he would be dead. "So I take it you'll sit down like a good girl and listen?"

"How about you stop trying to hold onto a leash I'm not wearing and start giving me details. We both know who Vixen likes the most. I'm the only reason you still have a job."

Again she was right. He sighed and rubbed his head. He had to rid himself of the headache. He handed her the role of papers and said. "Just read all of this and leave me alone. Make sure you pay me for that apple and wine when you finish."

"How about I tell Vixen your still a reliable job breaker and you move just as fast as you try to shake me down for coin! Sound good?"

He growled pointed towards his door, "Just get out. The wine isn't my favorite anyway. Go!"

She smirked and walked out with her job in hand. She started reading on the way and bumped into something. When she looked up she gave a courteous smile and greeted, "Tavin, sorry about that. I was occupied and didn't see you coming."

"Oh no, it was my fault," he chuckled nervously, "I wasn't looking either." Tavin was a new thief in the business trying to make a name for himself. However he was no better than Baron. Her instincts were astute enough to tell he was infatuated with her. She never acknowledged it though. She actually hopped he would eventually give up. Now she had to have a conversation with him so he wouldn't go broken hearted that she wasn't interested. He would never improve if he doubted himself all the time. And breaking his heart would worsen that. So she endured his stuttering conversation when he finally got around to losing things to say. But then he looked at her hands. "So...what are you doing this time? Is it...big?"

Skye gave a courteous laugh and replied, "It don't look like it. It actually looks...small." The question was actually a good one. She looked over the job quickly but know that she had to look for details she actually noticed the pay was far too high. For a job like this...five thousand gold would be appropriate for her services. One hundred thousand though? Something was off. Or she was just overestimating an aristocratic's standings. "To be honest I don't know why I'll be getting so much for this. It looks like a simple job but...I don't know. I've seen jobs go left before."

"Oh!" He perked up, "W-well, maybe I can come with you...I-I could help in someway. Just in case. It-it never hurts to be prepared."

No, by the name of all things holy no! She didn't want to take him along for something, like this. It was so far away. At least, she thought it was. She looked at the paper. Flora...that was REALLY far away. She would never travel that distance with him. He was too much for her. "Well, I would take a partner, but...see this kind of job is best done alone. You can never be hurt having someone watch your back, but in cases like these you need to keep the numbers low so traffic of moving back and forth is limited. It's better for mobility that way."

"Oh..." he said less enthusiastic, "I see. Well...good luck, Skye."

"Thank you, Tavin. Don't worry, You'll get a job one day." She raced off before he could say anything else. She didn't want to prolong this dreadful conversation.

Now at her home, she finished reading the job and packed for the journey. Flora was oddly. Armed for its location. It was somewhere north, that's all she knew. She gave the job one last look over. Something about it felt off. She had to take precautions. She took some scrap paper and a pen and ink and wrote something down. It was a letter contacting a friend of hers. If anyone could help her that far north it would be an old friend. Gregory was a fencer. He was also a smuggler. He could ensure the job was finished and her pay collected in the safest way possible. A little compensation was in order most of the time, but this would be a favor she was calling in. She gave the letter to their messenger and then headed off. It took her forty days to reach Flora and the cold was already taunting her for being underdressed. She hugged herself and muttered about the cold. A sneeze escaped her making her even more perturbed.

"Flora. That's such a deceiving name for a town so cold and so far north." She sneezed again. Her horse whinnied as if to laugh at her. His thick coat made him immune to the frigid weather. "Shut up." She grumbled incoherently for a few seconds. Flora was now in sight. She directed her horse to move a little faster. The path took her coming in from the west side of town. She looked at watchtower and examined it up and down eventually laying eyes on its watchman. He stood erect kept his eyes on the horizon. The first thing she noticed was his lack for a helmet. She was no watchman but she was certain that a helmet was a part of watch standing uniform. She could only wonder the story behind why he didn't. She kept staring even though he was well past her. She turned away right as he had turned to look behind him. A few minutes later she had finally found the gate. She passed the draw bridge and was stopped by the guards.

"Good morning, miss," Said one. The other was checking her horse's compartments for illegal supplies. "Was the journey long for you?"

"You have no idea," she chuckled. "I'm just glad I reached this place at last."

The guard chuckled and asked. "What's your business here?"

"I'm passing by," she replied, "I have to travel further up north unfortunately."

The man laughed. "A bit underdressed aren't you?"

"My friends had said the same." She sighed. "Should have listened. I just didn't have space and I thought, it being fall, I wouldn't have to worry just yet."

"I'm afraid winter had just come, friend," said the guard checking her horse, "she's fine. Nothing malicious that I can find." The guards were hinging themselves and their spears. Were they even dressed for the weather under the chainmail?

"Alright, go on and get out of the cold. Might be good of you to get a fur cloak while here."

Skye nodded and thanked them then passed them. First thing she wanted to do was go to the inn. She had plenty of time to deliver. And she still needed to find Gregory. He would probably be in an inn if he was anywhere in town. As such she gave her horse to the stable boy at the entrance of town and walked to the nearest inn. Hopefully Gregory got her message in time. She walked up the stairs, scanning her surroundings and found that watchman passing by. He shuttered and stood out of the way of a wagon coming through they greeted him and he greeted back, his smile warming them up just a bit more. Then he went on. Skye watched for a little while longer then stepped inside. Gregory wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. She sighed. Now she had to wait. In a way that was perfectly fine. She could eat and get a drink then rest up before the job. With that in mind, she paid for a bowl of stew and bread and a bottle of wine. She had to tolerate the wine since it was rather sweet. She didn't like sweet wine. She preferred dry or bitter wine. It was bad enough to the point she was considering the other options such as ale or beer, though they were beneath her. It was a shame they didn't have her favorite.

"I already hate this place." At least the food was good. Someone sat next to her. She looked up in a glare ready to kill him for presuming he was welcome to.

"No need to be so tense, lass. Beer please," The man said as he got comfortable.

Skye sighed and shook her head her face resting in her hand. "Gregory, where have you been?"

Gregory chuckled and replied, "I got your message a few days after you sent it, lass. I made my way here as fast as I could. Not like you waited days y'know."

Skye rolled her eyes and sipped her terrible wine. "Gross."

Gregory chuckled again. He got his beer and pushed his drink to her. "Try it, you don't know you don't like it if you don't try y'know."

She sneered and pushed it away. "No thanks. Now, you know what I need you to do?"

Gregory nodded and drank his beer. "Aye, I do. I'll take the job but I want a share, lass. Danger pay and all. If it as bad as you be sayin' then I need my boys to be compensated at least. Can't send 'em off with nothing but what they already got, lass. So we want half."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Half? Gregory, I'm calling in a favor, remember? Or do I need to tell Vixen who lost her shipment of diamonds a year ago?"

Gregory smile faded. "Uh, right, favor. I forgot about that part...but could I ask for one and say we get... at least a quarter of it?"

Skye gave it some thought and shrugged, "Alright. But only because I like you. I suppose it wouldn't be fare if I didn't pay you in some way. Good faith and all."

"Ah, you're a blessin', lass." Gregory's smile returned.

Skye stared at Gregory. Seeing him in a good mood always rubbed a soft spot in her. She knew him well enough that when he was genuinely happy it was a truly good day for him. A rare and almost impossible thing for him to have. Her emotions caved in. "Alright! Fine! Half!"

"I... didn't say anythin'..." Gregory scratched his head over the sudden generosity.

"Just be there when I got it, Okay?" She stood up and stormed out. She couldn't take the memories of his past anymore. If he was happy she was too. She just needed to get used to the fact she wouldn't always benefit from it.

"Uh...alright, thanks...lass." He and the inn keeper looked at each other. "Now What was that about?" The inn keeper shrugged. Gregory shrugged as well and drank some of his beer.

Skye took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. "You have got to get a grip of yourself girl. You can't just turn into an emotional reck when he frowns." She regained composure and went on her way. Along the way she started passing the watchmen's barracks. She looked through a window and saw the single watchman again. He was sitting alone and enjoying a meal. She assumed what was in his mug was beer or ale. He didn't look the type who had refined taste like her. She wondered to herself if he had a past like hers or Gregory's. Maybe he was just like Vixen. Or maybe he was just another fool like Baron. Maybe an idiot like Godard. She didn't know. She didn't even know why she was curious. But something about him gave her the feeling she knew him in some way. Or him nit having a helmet was just so unique she decided she knew him in some way. Did he loose his helmet? Break it? Could afford to get a knew one forged or fixed? She passed the barracks and decided it was no longer important. She had a job to do.

Skye reached the house she was told to target and got straight to work. She found the back door and took a lockpick from her heir. She giggled to herself and jiggled the lock. It was easy to open. She opened the door and slowly crept in. Skye moved carefully through the furniture with delicate decorations and creepy floorboards in search of her prize. She heard someone coming down to her floor. She hid close to the flight of stairs and waited for the owner to pass. He yawned and drowsily got ready to leave. She moved slightly to get out of the light if his lamp. He stopped with a hum and listened for more noise. Eventually he shrugged and went on. The door opened and he left, locking his door behind him. Skye sighed quietly and started up stairs. Just then, the door clicked again.

"Damn it!" She sprinted up the stairs as quietly as she could and hid upstairs. He raced up stairs and she thought she got caught for sure. She cursed her luck. "I never get caught how could I get caught this time?"

The man came in whistling to himself and grabbing a ring of keys. "I knew I was forgetting something," he chuckled. Then he left.

Skye sighed in relief as the man left. She searched the room for the package but didn't have much luck. "Come on, it has to be around her somewhere." She started checking where people might hide their valuables. Underneath clothing in wardrobes, in chests underneath the bed. She even risked under the mattress. She eventually found something underneath a loveseat. It looked like a compartment. She tried to open it and the results made her heart soar. She not only found her package but also a rather generous amount of gold. She rubbed her hands together. "To steal or not to steal." Vixen's voice came rushing to the back of her head.

"Rule number one, little pup. Don't get greedy. Successful thieves don't just enter and exit a home undetected. They ensure that their stolen item is gone without notice for at least a day. That way they never know how long you've stolen it."

As such, Skye left the gold alone. She took the little crimson box she had been looking for and tucked it away in her satchel. She continued to sneak out of the house before the homeowner could come back. Once she made it out. She ran a good safe distance and found Gregory.

"The job's done, I hope." He said walking up to her.

"Quiet!" She scolded. She looked around and gave him the package. "You know what to do?"

"Yes, I'll get it done. Half?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, don't change my mind. Just go and make sure you get me my cut. A hundred thousand is pretty easy to split in half, Gregory."

"I never double-crossed you, Skye, why think a I will now?" He asked with a big smile.

"I don't. Forget it. Deliver it...and be safe." She started looking around anxiously as if she had been caught.

"Well, if you want to earn a little extra there's a house not too far from here. A mansion technically. It's got a lot of goods you might be interested in nabbin', lass. Just for some extra credit y'know?"

Skye shook her head, "Now is not the time."

"Too bad. Worth lots I hear." He shrugged. "Ah well, it probably ain't all that worth it."

Skye stared at the building he was probably talking about. "...How much are we talking?"

"Just a candlestick is well over a thousand," he replied. "I'd pay good money for some if it. I know some clients who would love to buy it for twice it's price it was bought here. As my favorite coworker, I thought you would want a share."

Skye licked her lips and pointed at the biggest building she could find. "That one?"

He nodded. "Aye that be it."

She sighed. "One more wouldn't hurt."

"Atta girl. I'll be here." He leaned against the alleyway. Skye ran to the building and picked her way in. Now all she had to do was be very choosy with her thievery. She avoided the obvious things and collected from the storage area. She grabbed silverware, some candlesticks, and lastly, a golden platter. Or tried to anyway. She attempted to pull it from under its prison but the platter wouldn't budge. A platter like this was too good to pass up. She had to have it. It wasn't just gold. It had real jewels in a circle surrounding its platinum center. The edge around it was silver. The jewels were various. A ruby here, sapphire there, and emerald and diamond next to those. Finally, it came loose, but so fit the stack of loud pots over it. She froze and widened her eyes. "Uh oh."

"What in the world!" A man said from upstairs. He came down and Skye frantically looked for a place to hide. It was too late, she ran the wrong direction and the man saw here. "Ah! Aaah! Thief! Guards!"

She took off and kicked down his door. No time for subtlety now. The guards were already on top of her. "Uh...hi." She nervously chuckled. Rule one: don't be greedy. And this was what she got for breaking that rule. They charged her and she headed back inside the mansion. She escaped out a window and ran down an alley way to loose them. There, Gregory was waiting.

"Ah, That was fast," He smirked.

"No time for that!" She shouted. "Take this, and make sure I get my cut."

"Where you going with that stuff?" He asked confused. Then it hit him. Her haste said it all. "...Skye...did you finally get caught?"

"Shut up and get out of town before I shoot you in the..." an arrow whizzed passed. "Got to go!"

She ran through the streets trying to make her way to the gate. Once she made a turn her eyes popped. That watchman, again! She ducked under an arrow and ran towards him. He was just at the right angle down hill for her to use him and get on the roofs. Do that and she wouldn't have as much if an archery problem.

"Stop That thief! She's getting away!" She heard behind her. The watchman looked confused. He squinted at her. Poor thing. He must have been so tired and she was just about to make it all worse. She jumped on top of him and jumped off his shoulders. He fell to the ground with a grunt and looked up.

"Thank you." She smiled. Skye took off running and looked back to see him perusing her. Now this was going to be fun. She was interested to see what he could do. She ran a few roofs and then landed on the wall. She would use one of the watchtowers so she could escape by the wall. She landed on the wall already seeing it was too steep on the other side. "Just have to run the opposite side of the gate. They'll expect me to go that way." She opened the door and went for the next. It opened quickly by itself. There standing in surprise much like her, was the stand-alone watchman. "Oops!" Skye went for a usual approach when cornered like this but he was smarter than he looked. He stopped her and forced her back into the tower. Skye landed against the guard rails for the stairs and looked at him in shock.

"I have you now thief." He said drawing his blade. "Return your goods and come quietly or face justice by the sword." Skye stifled a laughter. That was the cheesiest thing for him I say at this point. He was either that tired or he was trained to say that. She didn't know which.

"Have you rehearsed that or did you come up with that in the fly?" Skye cocked her head as well. It added onto the innocent look so he would let down his guard. It worked.

"Well...I...oof!" Skye planted both feet on his chest. Two guards barged in from the door she came from. Plan B, stick to her original plan. She ran out as the guards turned into a pitiful pile. The poor watchman had received the majority of the beating. She ran back to the roofs and noticed it was rather quiet. She slowed down. "No need to use so much energy if no one is after me. She heard something thug behind her. She looked back and there he was again. "You can't be serious!" She took off again.

Skye jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to get away. The watchman was persistent. "Get back here!" She shouted to her.

"I don't have time for this," She growled. "That's very counterproductive of what I am trying to do here!"

She kept her getaway up until she found a wide gap. This would lose him for sure. She jumped with all she had and turned. He stopped and nearly fell off the roof. Skye gave a teasing wink as he watched her get away. Two incoming arrows told her it was time to return to the ground there was too much exposure in the roofs. She jumped down and took a breather. "Wow he is, persistent. She saw him jump down. "Great." Skye his in the alley way and waited for him to pass. She found her chance when he started interrogating another cloaked figure. She took this opportunity to get away.

"Behind you!"

Skye whispered under her breath, "Damn it."

The chase again started. She ran to the gate and saw two men posted trying to get the drawbridge up. She ran as fast as she could to a wagon and climbed it, climbing a stable and then jumping onto the wall. She whistled and her horse positioned himself for escape. She struggled with the gate guards and finally got one. The other one had already started and the bridge was a quarter way up. She took a spear and jammed it into the chains locking it in place. The other one attacked but met with her fist. The watchman from before had locked onto her. He near,y reached her but she jumped just in time to get away. She landed in her horse just. Right and blew a kiss to the watchmen, then escaped.

"Victory at last," she sighed. She looked at Flora from the distance but the sight was not a friendly one. The watchman was catching up. "How? Who is he?" She pushed her horse to go faster. They rode into the woods the watchman riding after them. "Gonna need to take one of the back roads, buddy."

She directed her horse to a rough path. They road longer and tried to make a jump but the front hoofs collided with the log and tripped both of them. Skye couldn't worry about it. He was gaining on her. She promised to come back, taking her stolen product with her and running. He dismounted and ran after her. Right as she turned, he tackled her. They rolled down a hill and he had gained the upper hand once again. He drew his sword again and covered her into a tree. He looked at her maliciously but his face grew softer as he stared at her,. It was then she realized her hid had been removed during the fall.

"Now," he started, "you will return those goods and come quietly for your crimes. This time you have nowhere to go."

Skye had about had it with this watchman. She sneered at him and replied. "Don't be so certain. She drew her sickle and mocked the blade away from her throat. She took out her dagger as well and readied herself for a fight. Examining his pose, she knew she wouldn't win. He looked too skilled for a watchman. "Time to go." She told herself again. She took off not watching where she was going. It wasn't long till she felt air take over her feet. She fell forwards and caught a branch just in time to stop herself from tumbling to her death. She looked down and gasped looking straight back up. If she fell, she would die by the impact. If that didn't kill her the cold would. She looked up seeing the watchman reach down to her.

"Grab on!unless you wish to take your chance from the fall. If that doesn't kill you, the cold will." She looked up. That was obvious but she couldn't tell if he was taunting her or not. How far he reached, it was definitely concern. She reached as far as she could. No luck.

"You need to reach lower!" She shouted.

He looked around then back at her. He took a dagger and stabbed it into the ground then jumped down. "Here!"

She couldn't believe it. She took his hand and the branch gave in her. She screamed feeling the free fall but his hand stopped her. With what strength he had, he pulled her up. Skye managed to get a good hold and climb back up. He tried to hoist himself up but the dagger slipped and he was first to hang on the ledge. Skye quickly ran. There was no point in helping him. She was a good distance before she froze. Was she really going to just leave him there?

"Think girl think." She told herself. She didn't want to "pay for her crimes" but he didn't deserve to die! He was just doing his job...where did she hear that one before? She looked back at him and made a decision. Skye grabbed her rope hanging off her belt and wrapped it around a tree. "Not this time. Not him too!" She said allowed to herself. She wouldn't let another family suffer what they threw the rope down to him. "Grab on! Hurry before the ledge gives!" She shouted.

He grabbed the rope and she he,d the other side as he climbed. Once he was safe they relaxed. He leaned against a tree and exhaled. "Whew. Thank you."

Skye sighed in relief and replied, "Likewise." She sat down at the base of the tree and stared at the peculiar watchman. "Why did you do that? Isn't the penalty of thievery death depending on the extent of their crimes?"

He chuckled. "By sword or public execution. Not by a fall or freezing to death." He frowned and faced her. "N-not that I believe you deserve such...I-I was just..."

"Shh," she placed a finger to her lips. "I knew what you meant." She smiled. "I knew what you meant. I know your kind. Honorable and kind. A rare breed in a place like this." That was an understatement. Though all watchmen seemed to be that way then again. "Hmph, I should only wish to be so lucky if I ever get caught again."

He stood up. "Nit without retuning what you have stolen. You saved my life; I saved yours. We are even on that account, but if you wish to go I will not let you do so..."

She already knew where this was going. No treasure was worth this. She thre the bag to him. "Just take it." She crossed her arms and turned away. "It's not like he deserves that stuff anymore than I do. I worked harder for it."

"And he bought it," the watchman shit back. "It was rightfully his by the law."

Skye grinned. Playtime. "You don't know that." Skye started to walk circles around him. "He could...be a thief like me? Maybe he got it from... the black market! Or perhaps...he stole it from a friend of mine. I am only stealing what has been stolen by one account."

He sighed and shook his head. He was just at the edge. Maybe she could convince him to give it back. "As far as I am aware, it belongs to him. I will not play judge nor jury of who gets what, if it was rightfully his by our town's law..."

Skye stopped him once again. "But do you know that?" She leaned in close to add some seduction. Maybe this would crumble him.

Instead he put up a string guard. "No, until I have evidence to bring to judgment that he is a thief I will return these things to him. You should be on your way." Skye huffed at another failed attempt. She was sure that seduction would have won. He picked up the bag and faced her once again. "Who are you anyway?"

Skye raised her eyebrows. "What? You haven't heard of me?" She was still playing with him, of course.

He cocked his eyebrows. "In a way isn't that a good thing to you?"

Skye giggled. So smart and clever. "I suppose it is, isn't it?" Well, if you tell me your name with the promise of secrecy I will not to tell my...little business you will swear yourself to secrecy not to tell another watchman my name won't you?"

He seemed uneasy. "I'm not sure if..."

"Oh come on, it won't hurt." Skye smiled. He did ask first. So she should say hers first. "Here, I'll start. I am Skye. And you?"

Her hand came out for a please t shake. He accepted it. "Chase If Flora."

Skye's grin widened. What a nice name. "Chase is it? What's a nice name. I will remember you. Promise to remember me?"

He shrugged. "Hard not to."

Skye giggled. "You flatter me, watchman if Flora. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other more often. Well I ha e to leave. You do too, I think. So, I bid you good day. Farewell." He walked a little ways before looking back. Skye rolled her eyes. "I said farewell."

Skye disappeared but remained watchful. How dare this watchman take from her what she rightfully had stolen. She had fought and struggled for the valuable treasures far more than the man who owned them. She had earned them! And this watchman from Flora dared to step in her way! Skye glared wholes into the cloak of the watchman and into his heart. Such a beautiful thing. Though she had earned also her death according to his laws, she was spared his blade and his judgment and set loose to to her passion without consequence. A smirk crept on the face of the notorious thief as she watched the man who bested her this day look once more for her.

"So, you think that this is over now that you have won against me this day? No, you are foolish to think so. This day, I swear upon my honor as a thief that I will have my revenge. Those treasures will be as good as mine." She turned to leave but whispered under breath as looked over her shoulder, "as will your heart."


	4. The Alchemist

Marshall had come far from the west traveling for little more purpose than to help others in need. Though Marshall was never truly known by anyone excluding those who had been with him at the college, he had gained a little fame for himself from his fellow classmates as a knowledgeable physician, skilled alchemist, fantastic cook, but mostly as the finest homemade brewer if he had the equipment on hand. Marshall often spent his time with potions but once in a while he liked to cook a meal or go to the dinning hall kitchen in the college and assist the cooks in brewing a great barrel of whatever they had been requested to make. Hard alcohol was restricted. However Marshall had a bit of a rebellious side in him and made various types for a few friends in exchange for a generous amount of gold. But in all seriousness, his alchemy was of top skill. Each recipe he ever learned was known by heart. This had included poisons of course. Though he rarely made them. But what had truly defined him? What had he done that everyone in the college knew his name? What was his defining trait that was above his skills in alchemy, cooking, brewing, or treating? Well...he was clumsy. As some would say, he wasn't the most graceful of creatures. But he was very kind, admirable, and persevering from his mistakes.

Marshall had been resting in town inside an inn. He had just finished his morning routine and started eating so he had strength for the road. It was quiet in the mornings. Not many would come inn for drinking since it was working hours. However there was an occasional visitor that would come in for some food. One such man had come in. Marshall had first noticed the wound on his arm that was poorly wrapped. The inn keeper greeted him, and he greeted back.

"Good morning Mr. Portsmouth."

"Ah, Good morning, Mr. Baleck. The usual?"

Mr. Baleck nodded and applied pressure on his wound. "Yes please. And a wash cloth and hot water. It's getting worse since last week."

The inn keeper eyed it with a wince. "Mr. Baleck, perhaps you should take into consideration of seeing a physician. Or maybe a healer in the temples?"

"Both charge expensive fees," replied Mr Baleck. "My family can not afford either."

The inn keeper brought both and Marshall just stared. It sounded like another patient to him. He finished his food as the man still tried to tend his wound. Marshall sat next to him and removed his leather gauntlets and gloves. "Let me see it."

"I'm sorry, sir?" Asked the man.

Marshall gave him a smile. "It's alright, I am a physician."

"Oh, I see." Said the man uncomfortably. He reluctantly held out his wrist.

Marshall looked it over and hummed solemnly and looked back up. "This should not have waited. It's infected. What happened?" Marshall took off his bag and laid it out as the man started to explain.

"Well, I work in the lumber mill not far from here. I was caught by the blade. It wasn't deep, but the bleeding was hard to control. It got better after a while, but... it started looking like this at the same time."

Marshall nodded in understanding and finished his set up. The counter they had been sitting at became a small alchemy lab. Marshall took a few bottles from the belt across his chest and from his waist as well as a few from his satchel and began his work. He requested some water from the inn keeper and the whole inn watched in fascination as Marshall worked. He mixed and crushed ingredient. Put liquids through a alembic and mixed it those. His measurement were precise. But all the while kept asking questions about his wound. Finally Marshall had finished. His work turned into a powder. "Here we are." He put it in a bottle and shook it. Once it satisfied him he took a pouch from the back of his waist belt and slid it forward in front of him. He unlatched it from his belt and placed it in the counter then laid it out. Inside was a strange instrument that had never been seen before. It looked like a vial with a stick in it almost. But it was metal. There were various sizes as well as different pointed metal barbs.

"What is that for?" Asked the man.

"This is a revolution in medicine," Marshall replied. "It's called an 'injection'."

"'Injection?' What is that?" The man asked, even more puzzled.

Marshall picked a medium sized instrument and a small barb. "It's for the medicine. This particular instrument is called a syringe. This tip is called a needle. Like that of a sewing needle. This will only slightly penetrate your skin and enter your blood stream. From there the medicine I have made for you will work quickly and the results immediate."

"Penetrate my skin? You going to... stab me?" Asked the Mr Baleck.

"Not even, sir," Marshall chuckled. "I would give this to you by mouth but it would work too slowly and you could make it worse between then and now. Then the medicine would be worthless."

"Will this...hurt?" Baleck shuffled uncomfortably as he kept his arm still.

"This only hurts if I penetrate too far. I have done this many times and never failed this. You are in good hands, sir." Marshall assures. He took the mans arm and tapped it a few times. "I am just looking for a good vessel. The arms is the best."

The man shifted uncomfortably and swallowed hard as Marshall continued. Marshall frowned a favorable spot and took the instrument then slowly inserted it. Baleck tensed and shut his eyes tightly and Mr Portsmouth winced. They continued to watch as the potion Marshall had made mixed with Baleck's blood. Once Marshall had finished, he took a rag from one of his pouches and smiled. "There. Let's see that wound now."

The three watched as the wounds began to heal and shrink. The arm looked as if it had not been harmed. "Amazing!" Baleck examined his arm carefully. "I have never seen a potion work so quickly!"

Marshall cleaned his instrument and chuckled. "That is because it's always been taken orally. If the potion is taken through the blood stream it is much faster and absorbed by the body quickly. It also makes up for lack of stronger healing potions or potions for fatigue or battle. Though it would be highly advised to use injections only when time permits. I hope you will be able to return to work soon."

"I will thanks to you. Thank you so much," Baleck stood and shook his hand.

Marshall nodded and finished packing his equipment. "I bid you both good day then. Thank you for the meal. And good luck to you sir." Marshall stepped out of the inn and took a deep breath. "I should inventory my supplies soon. I think I am running low." He looked at some of the bottles attached to the various belts and shook a few to get a good estimate. "Well, a quick stop then." Marshall took time to stock up on ingredients then left for his journey north to the mountains. Unlike most who liked to travel by horse, Marshall traveled on foot. He often took half a lifetime to travel far distances since he stopped to examine plants and bugs. His extensive knowledge was able to create many potions through those he could collect. Some required different maturities. So he would grab a full bloomed flower there, a forming leaf here, and maybe just part of the root of a plant there. Then he would try and catch an insect he recognized to be quite essential to a certain portion he would be excited to make. Eventually, after many days of walking and collecting, he had reached the base of the Jinx Mountains. In the next coming day he would cling the mountain and see to the village there. It was said that that village lacked any healer of sorts with the exclusion of a shaman. It was cold that night. Even the base of the mountains became frigid. Marshall had built a warm fire and set up his tent. He had a very small cooking pot that he used to make all sorts of things. Today it was making a stew. It was nearly done now. Marshall stirred the pot and stared at the flame. His mind had raced with ideas and anticipations on what he may face in the mountains.

"It's cold there...I might find some inflicted with frostbite...maybe some will have fevers too. I should ensure I have some medicine for the..." a twig snapped. He gasped and looked around. The night was silent except a few creatures of night that whispered to each other in the wind. Marshall hummed and relaxed. "I thought I heard something but... I suppose not." Another snapped. He stood at the ready with his hand in his long sword. "No, I did hear something." He looked around but could not see what had lurked behind him. "Hello? Is there someone there? Do you need something? If...you need treatment I can help...or..."

"Treatment?" Asked a voice behind him.

Marshall jumped and drew his blade but the one behind him had already had an edge over him with their bow drawn and ready to strike him. Marshall tried regaining his breath from the scare.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you," Said the bow wielded. "How about we put out weapons down and talk...peacefully." By the sounds of it the bowman was a female. Her fur and hood gave away that she was someone from the mountains.

Marshall's blade slowly returned to its sheath. "I do think that would be in our...best interest." The blade was fully sheathed and Marshall offered a seat across from him beside the fire. "Please...sit."

The huntress slowly took her seat and continued to stare at him. The fire revealed only part of the huntress's face. She was pale. It wasn't sickly but it was obvious she had spent all her time in the mountain. "If I may, I'd like some if your food. I haven't eaten anything for at least three days."

"Of course, what kind of host does not feed his guests?" Marshall smiled. He made a bowl for himself and then for her. To make things less tense for her, he took the first bite after s good long whiff and sigh of content. "This is my favorite stew. A bit of rabbit meat, potatoes, carrots, some spices mixed in and only a touch of rock salt. It makes for a fine meal." He took a bite and hummed satisfied with his work. "Please, eat. Don't be shy."

She hesitantly smelled the stew with trembling hands. She must have been cold or so hungry she had to contain herself from eating so desperately. By the look of what he could see if her she was hypnotized by the smell of his stew. She took a bite and the she lost herself. She started eating quickly and meaning in the same satisfaction Marshall had. Needless to say, Marshall was complimented by it. He smiled and dig into his bag to take some bread he had blacked for the journey. He broke it in half and gave her the larger portion. She swiped it almost rudely and indulged herself. Marshall concentrated less on his food and more on this poor thing before him. She was so starved she barely gave herself time to breath. Finally she caught him staring and stopped. She slowed her chewing and brought the stew to her lap looking down in shame.

"...I-I... Thank you... I was just so hungry I... I'm sorry." She sighed and slowed her eating.

"No need to apologize," Marshall assures. "You must have come a long way down the mountains. What brings you here? We're the conditions to harsh this season? What happened that you have not eaten for so long?"

She became reluctant again. She stared at the stew on her lap and the bred on her left hand. The huntress had not answered for some time.

"My lady?" He asked getting her attention once more. He gave her a look of concern to show he cared. If he needed to help, he would.

"It's my grandmother." The huntress looked almost disappointed in herself.

"You grandmother? Is she sick?" He asked.

"No, far more than that. She is deathly ill. If she does not get treated soon she may not survive. The shaman cannot heal her and medicine I the mountains is very high. Anything to stop her ailment are either along the lines of expensive or...not even in stock. I...I'm trying to find help."

Marshall looked Down at the fire. He remembered when his family had died. All of them had died from something. His father from an infection, mother from terminal illness, Grandfather from an avoidable sickness, and grandmother from the same illness as his mother. His brother had died from a terrible injury and his sister died from the cold because he was unable to help the both of them when they hade become all that was left. He was alone in the streets but refused to give up. With his determination never to let another person feel the way he had, he raised enough money to enter the college. He had to fast a few meals and even go without a place to love, but eventually he had worked up enough and here he was. Fulfilling his dream.

"I had a family once. A father, a mother, even grandparents. I also had a brother and a sister. I lost all of them to things a healer could have done for them but..."

She looked up at him. "You lost them? I...I'm sorry...It must have been hard."

Marshall shrugged. "At first. Eventually I had found a place of strength and moved on but...The pain did not leave without a scar. That day on...I vowed to never let another person live the way I had." She scanned him up and down. She had a look of hope in her left eye, the only one he could see. "I can go with you and see your grandmother." He extended a hand. "Marshall, I am a physician and alchemist. A pleasure to meet you, my lady."

She smiled and removed her hood. She was indeed a pale skinned figure, but also a brown barred and blue eyed one. She was quite fair in the eyes of Marshall but in a way many would not find her looks to be an acquired taste. She extended her hand and said confidently, "Everest, I am a huntress in the mountains. I live in the village of Jerl. I am glad to meet you."

Marshall smiled as they shook and stood to his feet. "Well, tomorrow will be a long journey I imagine. If we are to make it in a day, we will have to be at our full strength. Finish eating and get some rest. Do you have a tent?"

"I can make shelter," she replied confidently. She wore a pose that told Marshall she was proud of her skills.

Still he shook his head. "No time, you'd best share my tent. The morning will come early and your building will take too long. There's space, don't worry."

Everest thought about this the replied, "Very well. Thank you again."

Despite what he had said the night was long for Marshall. In some way he had regretted ever offering to share his tent with her. She had fallen asleep faster and he dared to look once at her. Now he could not pull away. She breathed softly and hugged herself on her bedroll and fur cloak. He tried so hard to sleep but she was so distracting. It was as if her image gave him energy to remain awake. With great effort, Marshall finally looked away at the roof of his tent.

"To think I know an salve to rid myself of this restlessness and yet I haven't one ingredient with me. Note time in that manner." Marshall sighed and closed his eyes. He thought about the girl beside him and, before he knew it, fell asleep.

In the morning, Marshall was woken up by hands shaking him gently. He stirred and looked up at her as she whispered. "Marshall? Marshall. Marshall, it's time to get up. My grandmother is waiting."

Marshall groaned and sat up. The temptation to lay back down was strong. He had taken too much time thinking of her last night than he had sleeping. Now he was paying for it. "What time is it?"

"Nearly dawn." She whispered. "The sun's light isn't yet in sight. We need to hurry if we are to get up the mountain in a single day."

"Yes... of course," Marshall sighed. "I had trouble sleeping last night."

Everest blushed. Marshall noticed but the way he could interpret was she was embarrassed. "Was I...snoring again?"

"Snoring?" Marshall chuckled.

"I snore usually. I sleep on my side to avoid it. Was I on my back last night?" She asked. She thought to herself a while as Marshall stared.

"I don't recall, no. I was nearly deep in thought. Too much to worry about in a night." Marshall slide out of his bedroll. "I have many patients my mind tends to wander through each of them in hopes they have still kept to their medicine I've left for them. I'm hoping to return to them and see them recovered."

Everest crossed her arms. "You as caring as you promised. At least, assuming you are not lying to me."

Marshall laughed as he rolled his bedroll. "Hah! Nonsense. If I lied to anyone I wouldn't be credible as a physician then more so to be a conman. Help me with my fire and I'll collapse the tent. That way we can take off."

Everest nodded, "Very good. Be hasty."

She exited to tent and took the light source, being a lamp, with her. Marshall followed her out. She was already despising if the ashes and charcoal. Marshall got to work on the tent and packed it up. They finished around the same time and left the camp sight. Everest was leading the way. Along the journey, the two spoke about each other. Everest had told Marshall about her family and about her grandmother's illness. Marshall in turn mostly talked about his education since she was so curious. He taught her a few easily made remedies for everyday needs when living on a mountain. He had continued to ask about her family. Though the trip was tough the conversations they had made the climb easier. It took their minds off the pain and chill in their muscles and bones. Near the end of the day, just after dusk's eve, they could see the lamps and lodges of the small village. Jerl was not quite small enough to be called a village in some accounts, but it was not big enough to be called a town, most definitely. There were a few streets and alley ways but none were private enough to be like a town.

The streets, if not covered in snow, were made of cobblestone from below the mountain. Street lamps hung over to guide travelers and villagers at night or during thick snow. Tonight was clear though and the sky had many colors. The houses were all one or two stories high but not very wide. They were all made of stone and wood with some glass windows. Everest's home was one of the smaller buildings. She unlocked the door with her key and let Marshall in first.

"Everest?" A woman asked as she was stirring a fire. "Everest!"

The woman came to Everest and hugged her. "I am back mother. I found a physician who can help us."

"Everest, my dear, you know we can't lay much." She said sadly.

"I know mother, but he's willing to help. He won't charge much." Everest assured. She looked back at him. "You won't, yes?"

Marshall smiled. "I'm sure I said that this was not for a charge, Everest. Madam, I believe in pay by results. I will ask for nothing."

"Fraida, who are you talking to?" Asked a man. He walked into the living room with them and widened his eyes. "Bless my soul, Everest. Why...is that you?" He quickly came tocher side to hug her. "My dear girl...it is good to see you again. You've been gone for so long."

Everest shook her head as she pulled back enough to look at her father. "No, not too long I think four suns is quite short to a week like I promised."

"Aye, there's no arguing that," he agreed. "Now, who is this with you?"

"He's a physician, Sven," answered Fraida, "he said he would see your mother for free."

Sven widened his eyes and looked at Marshall. "My god, is that true?"

"Yes, but of course," Marshall nodded. "I'm sure it will be beneficial to both of us to see you mother well again. Come now, don't waist time, let me see her."

"Of course, right this way." Sven motioned. "Ana, Sebastian, a physician is here to see grandmother. Get him what he needs so he may help her."

"Yes, papa," both of them replied.

"I'll need some warm water and a dry towel. I want to wash my hands before I begin." Marshall said.

They left to the stove and got what he requested. Marshall dipped his hands in warm water and wiped them with the towel. He had been examining the old lady barely staring back at him. He felt like he knew what it was just by the sight her. He had to be sure. He felt her head and checked her arm with his fingers. He also checked her eyes and her mouth then and made his decision. "I thought so. It's just the flue. She's hot and a tad weak. Her throat looks sore if her grimaced swallow doesn't give it away. Has she eaten much?"

"Some soup once a day. She refuses to eat any more than once a day." Answered Everest. "I've had to hunt for the past year since my percents and to take care of her. We've not had much money since."

"Yes, sickness effects us all, even if we remain unafflicted." Marshall hummed to himself. He shook his head. "This isn't good. But on the bright side, I have come just in time. If we were another day away, Everest, you would not have come back on the same terms as today. She would have been dead."

Everest turned pale. Fraida covered her mouth and Sven gripped her comfortingly. "Can you cure her?"

"But of course. It won't take long. But I cannot waist time. She may. It be able to swallow it. I will have to inject it."

"Inject?" Everest Asked. It was the first she had heard of this term.

"I mean, I will use a sharp point to pass her skin and insert the potion into her body that way. She will have to take it through her bloodstream to get the fastest result. I will have to aim carefully."

"You will stab her?" Asked Fraida.

"Not actually," Marshall replied laying out his alchemy set. "I call it pricking. It will not hurt. She may feel slight discomfort, if anything at all. Worry not, my dear friends, she is in good hands. I have yet to fail this treatment." Marshall's words assured the family. They watched as he fiddled with his ingredients. He used a mortar and pestle to make them into powder and distilled some fluids from a created through an alembic. He mixed both with bottle over a flame and then added a few more things through different processes. Some ingredients were crushed and grinned, others were simply added, and a few were distilled or boiled for a time. Finally, his product was done and he fit it into a bottle. He pulled his pouch from behind him to the front of his side and detached it from his belt. Inside was his instrument and barbs. He selected his appropriate sizes and drew up the medicine.

Marshall felt the arm for a favorable injection site and comforted the old woman. "You May feel a small pinch, miss. It won't hurt, I promise." Marshall slowly moved into position then poked through the skin. He took a piece of cloth as he injected and pit it just above his sight. When the tube was finished. He pulled out and placed the cloth in place then secured it by tying it in place. "There, just a few seconds should do." He cleaned his instrument and took it apart then began cleaning his gear.

Everest sat next to her grandmother and held her hand. "Grandmother?" She leaned in and examined for the poor load lady to move. Finally she began to stir.

Marshall was still putting things away when he heard a soft moan behind him. Everest gasped and hugged the old woman as she greeted the girl in front of her. He could nit hear it but he tell she was recovering rapidly. He smiled and finished packing.

"Grandmother, you are well again!" Everest exclaimed.

"Of course I am, dear. You put me in good hands, didn't you?" The old woman touched her cold hands to Everest's cheek. "It would be a shame if he left so soon."

Marshall froze as he was nearly to the door. He turned as the family looked at him. He cleared his throat. "My work here is done. I have to go south now. I am needed there."

"You won't at least let us say thank you?" Smiled the old woman.

Marshall cleared his throat again as he relaxed. He didn't know whether he should reply or put his things down. Sven answered for him. "Yes, please, stay a moment, sir. It would be cruel of us to let you go at this time. You would surly catch your death!"

"And after you have done so much for us," added Fraida. "Please, just for a night, sir."

Marshall watched as the old woman whispered to Everest. She smiled shyly and looked at Marshall. He was still unsure of whether or not he should stay...but if he could remember correctly, he had run out of warming potions just a few hours ago. He ran out of the right ingredients too. He would be a fool to leave. Marshall sighed as he placed his bag down. "I suppose. If I'm not too much trouble."

Sven laughed and pat his back. "Of course not, healer! How could you be?"

Marshall missteped as the passed the table and brought the water bowl he used to clean his hands down over his head. The children laughed as did Fraida, Everest, and the old woman but the older were more stifled. Sven glared at the children and they stopped laughing. Marshall lifted the bowl out of his vision and looked up at Sven with a nervous chuckle. "I...have a reputation that not only includes my skillsI'm afraid."

Sven smiled and chuckled at Marshall. "All the more to make you memorable, my friend. Come this way, you will get cold as wet as you are now." Marshall was set by the fire and helped with his armor and equipment. They were hung to dry and Sven gave him an extra shirt and trousers from his bag to change into. They enjoyed dinner together and Marshall spent time brewing a few potions to amuse the two younger children. Everest had hovered close and grabbed some extra words from him when she could. Her grandmother had immediately started knitting again and moved around the house to regain her strength.

As the night made itself more apparent and dark took over the mountain, Marshall had been given extra blankets and pillows to rest on. He stepped on the bear rug that was in front of the fire. The children and parents slept down stairs. Everest slept near her grandmother on the rug Marshall was on usually, but tonight she slept with the children on their fur rug. Marshall was still late up at night his back against a chair and writing in a journal. He could hear the wood creak as someone was climbing the stairs. Marshall looked towards their direction and Everest was there, covering her body with a blanket.

"You are not sleeping?" She asked.

Marshall closed his journal and replied, "No, not yet. I'm just recording a few things is all. Can't seem to find it in me to rest yet." He scanned her up and down from her bare feet to her undone hair. What he wouldn't give to see what she hid under that blanket she wore over her shoulders. But he dinked himself the pleasure of wondering.

"It is late, you should rest, Marshall." She moved closer. So she could stand on the wood floor of rather than the stone.

"I will, I promise," He nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, Everest, I will rest soon. But why are you up and... so underdressed? Are you not cold?"

She blushed and chuckled softly. "I am cold, yes...I came to warm by the fire. I did not think you would still be up."

"Oh, I see," Marshall chuckled, "Please, don't let me stop you, warm yourself." He moved so she could have the fire to herself and he was sitting on the other side of the rug, near the head of the bear. She slowly made her way to the fire and sat on the warm fur rug. He continued to write in hopes of ignoring her. He looked up and the blanket was lazily sitting behind her, her nightgown slipping off her shoulder. She brushed her long hair and allowed the fire to silhouette her figure. The lighting was just enough for him to see her cool, pale skin her hair was draped over her other shoulder. "It is as if she is trying to tempt me," he whispered to himself.

"I used to sleep here, you know?" She said filling the silent.

Well now it was absolute to him, she was. "Robbed you of it did I?" He chuckled nervously.

"No, it's fine. I was willing to give it up. You had done so much for me, it is the least I could do...but I suppose that is why I hade come up as well."

"O-oh?" Marshall stuttered. He could feel his heart racing and throat run dry. He put his journal away, it no longer helping him now.

"I...just wanted to do more for you. She turned and faced him. If he was trying to hid anything it was too late. She had seen his face and his nervousness was apparent.

"Ah, well, I require noting in return for my services, really. I do this because I wish to, not for profit or gain, certainly not..."

Everest smiled and moved closer. "Not...not what?"

He swallowed hard before answering, "P-pleasure."

Everest giggled and moved closer still. "Yet...you have not rejected it when it had come, yes? Have you ever been pleased by a woman before?"

"N-no," he replied blushing ever more fierce.

"A boy?"

Marshall shook his head, "Not at all!"

She gave another smile as she closed in. "I'm glad." Then closed in and touched his lips to hers.

His mind raced as a tingle shot up his spine and his eyes widened. He had never felt such contact from a girl, or boy on that matter, ever! Though it felt uncomfortable at first, he couldn't help but ease into it and adjust so he could enjoy it as much as she. She had her hands on his chest and he brought his hands to her shoulders as they deepened their kiss. Marshall had closed his eyes long ago. Everest began to unbutton his shirt as she let her gown drop lower and lower down her body.

Soon she parted and whispered, "Please, allow me to thank you this way. Specially, only for you." Marshall was unsure about her commitment, but he couldn't resist it. He slowed them to continue. "Let me return the kindness you had given me down the mountain." His shirt fell to the ground and they quietly centered themselves as Everest brought a blanket to cover them. "Let me share my bed with you..."

Marshall woke up with a startle and looked around him. He sighed and placed a hand over his forehead. He had fallen asleep as he was recording. He looked at his journal and found he had already finished his last passage. He put the book away and layer himself down all the while thinking of his dream. "You fool, to dream such a way as if you could be so privileged. You chose this life...now live with it's regrets."

He sighed again as he settled himself comfortably on the rug. Then he felt a warm hand slip over his chest and a head rest on his shoulders. "Are you so sure you must live alone that you consider your first bedding little more than a dream?"

Marshall turned red and froze. He didn't recall what had happened between her coming up and him suddenly waking up now. But somehow, he had managed to get between those points and manage to make it seem as if it were a dream...even if he didn't remember the rest of it.

"You talk rather sober for a man who had consumed two pints of bear with my father." She jested as she kissed his cheek. That would explain it. He was drunk and still somewhat aware enough to write and remain unslurred of speech.

"Two pints?" He asked her unsure what else to say.

"Mm hmm," She hummed with another kiss. She giggled as he looked away embarrassed of what he had now been stuck into. "Would you like to go again?"

Marshall couldn't fathoms the thought. Especially with her grandmother so close...he was drunk the first time but now? Now his shame was a companion to him...but she was so beautiful... "Would you be as quiet as you were the first?"

Everest giggled and sat up a little, just enough to look him in the eyes. "I have mastered the art of quiet, oh lover mine." She hovered close and kissed his caller bone. She must have found out how sensitive he was the first time. "How else would it be that I prowl so well against my pray?" He faced her and she lifted a hand to brush a small hair from his forehead. "Would you like to see?"

He was silent a moment. He couldn't help but stare at her and her beautiful, lust-filled smile. But, finally, he replied, "Yes, I would like that."

X X X

Morning had come and Marshall had risen early so he could leave just in time for the storm to settle and begin trekking down the mountain. "It was very kind of you to allow me to stay last night." Marshall bowed, "I will not forget the kindness you have given me. More the...hospitality." He quickly glanced at Everest.

"It was no trouble at all, friend." Sven laughed. "Please, remember us when you return to the mountain, will you? We would be honored to shelter you again."

"Yes, do come back," Everest smiled as she erected from leaning on her bow. "I...we would love to be of any assistance we can."

Marshall smiled brightly, "I will have to take you up on that offer some day." Marshall shook Sven's hand. "Good bye, my friend. And be well, all of you. I do not wish to learn you have become sick when I mad too far away from you."

"We will do well to be healthy, friend," Sven Sid letting go of Marshall's hand. "Good luck and may the Maker guid you."

"Thank you," Marshall stepped back and looked at Everest. They shared a stare then he nodded, "Goodbye," and left without another word. Marshall tried nit to look back at the family but he couldn't help but see her one last time. He turned and Everest, alone, was watching leave. She waved and he returned it. Then he turned around, this time leaving the mountain for the south. He had caught word of an old patient in need of help down south at the capital city. It was best not to keep them waiting. Time was never in the side of the physician.


End file.
